L'intenable
by Vivaly
Summary: Aux prémices de l'adolescence, Kurt se découvre une passion pour la chanteuse Rachel Berry au grand dame de son amie, Mercedes. Emmêlé dans le rêve et l'appel de la musique, son envie de quitter ce vieux village français et Dave Karofsky, un marin de passage au regard inquisiteur, Finn, son grand-demi-frère, a bien du mal à dompter celui que l'on appelle aujourd'hui l'intenable.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour et Bienvenue dans un nouvel univers ! Aujourd'hui j'attaque la série Glee ! Et oui, il était temps. Cependant ne criez pas trop vite de joie car cette fiction ne se passe pas dans l'univers de la série mais dans celui du film français _L'effrontée.  
_Ici je travaillerais les difficultés de l'adolescence pour notre petit Kurt. **

**Pour coller au scénario**** les personnages n'ont pas tous l'âge qu'ils ont dans la série. Voici donc :**

**Dave Karofsky : 19 ans**

**Finn Hudson: 16 ans**

**Noah Puckerman :16 ans**

**Kurt Hummel : 14 ans **

**Blaine : 14 ans**

**Rachel Berry : 14 ans**

**Mercedes Jones : 10 ans**

**(Les autres je choisirais par la suite)**

* * *

**Prologue :**

* * *

Ses cheveux coupés au raz de la nuque étaient tirés soigneusement en arrière sauf quelques mèches qui retombaient sauvagement sur ses yeux. D'un bleu éclatant, ils brillaient à la lueur du soleil de midi. Sa main se posa un instant sur son front pour essuyer la sueur perlant lentement sur son visage. Puis elle se posa sur son ventre froissant légèrement son chemisier blanc rentré dans son short. Son col largement ouvert laissait dévoiler une poitrine luisante. Ses jambes aussi étaient à découvert puisque son short lui arrivé en haut de la cuisse, fines et pâles elles s'allongeaient pour présenter de jolis petits pieds nus qui foulaient les pavés brulants.

« Elle n'a peut-être pas de poitrine mais elle a de jolies fesses…

- De qui tu parles, Puck ? »

Ce dernier sourit à son nouvel ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en fin d'année, à la fête du lycée. Depuis ils s'étaient découverts tout un nombre de points communs et d'hobbies au point qu'ils prévoyaient de passer la plus part de leur temps ensembles durant les vacances.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans le village de son ami et sur cette placette reposait deux vielles dames sur un banc, trois lourdauds près du bar-hôtel et deux jeunes sur le bord de la fontaine à écouter la radio.

Puck les désigna de la tête et son ami leur jeta un coup d'œil.

« Elle a dix ans… Et elle est malade en plus…Je ne te voyais pas comme ça…

- Pas elle Finn, j'ai très bien vu qu'elle avait dix ans, l'autre ! »

Finn les regarda de nouveau et éclata de rire.

« Quoi ?!

- C'est mon petit frère ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Puck surpris retourna son attention sur le dit petit frère. Il avait les cheveux court, certes, mais les filles d'aujourd'hui aussi alors comment aurait-il put savoir avec ce short si court et serré, cette chemise trop ouverte et cette manie de lancer ses mains à tout va en arquant les poignets pour parler ?

« On dirait une fille. Annonça de but en blanc Puck.

- N'exagère pas ! C'est vrai qu'il a un visage de bonne enfant avec son petit nez et ses lèvres un peu rose mais tout de même !

- Il s'habille comme une fille…

- C'est pas comme-ci il portait une jupe ! »

Puck comprit que son ami était vexé et ne répondit pas. Finn souffla avant de tirer rageusement son paquet de cigarette de la poche. Il en proposa une à Puck qui la prit et ils les allumèrent pour fumer tranquilles contre le mur de la marie, non loin de leurs mobylettes.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment… Il est intenable. Il fait que des conneries et râle sur tout le monde… Je crois qu'il a piqué ce short à ma mère… Encore un truc pour la faire enrager… »

Puck envoya un halot de fumée dans l'air en hochant de la tête. Il avait une petite sœur, il savait ce que c'était. Même si elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année, elle agissait comme une adolescente en pleine crise réclamant les mêmes droits que son frère alors qu'il atteignait ses dix-sept ans !

Le petit frère de Finn semblait avoir quatorze an pas plus, il était normal qu'il soit dans sa crise d'identité. Le pire dans tout cela se disait Puck, c'est de la faire dans un si petit village. Heureusement qu'il y avait des grottes au alentours à visiter ce qui expliquait le bar-hotel ou sinon ils verraient toujours les mêmes têtes.

« Comment s'appel-t-il ?

- Kurt.

- Hum… A ta place je tiendrais Kurt à carreaux parce que vu sa tenue il va falloir bien le surveiller…

- J'ai pas que ça à foutre moi… »

Puck lança un regard réprobateur à Finn qui souffla encore avant d'écraser sa cigarette contre le mur et de la jeter.

« Ok. Je vais lui remonter les bretelles… Restes là. »

Finn s'éloigna et s'approcha de son frère et de sa jeune amie noire. Il gueula son prénom et Kurt réagit en éteignant la radio.

Finn le disputa en lui tirant un instant le col de la chemise. Kurt lui tapa les mains en râlant à son tour. Finn plus qu'en colère tenta de boutonner la chemise de son frère mais celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets en lui criant dessus. Ils finirent par se hurler dessus en se tapant les mains et s'agrippant les poignets. Kurt partit soudain d'un air hautain et passa devant Puck en l'ignorant. La petite fille attrapa la radio et lui courut après.

Puck écrasa sa cigarette alors que Finn approchait.

« Quel petit con ! » Jura-t-il.

Puck le rassura en lui annonçant que c'était de passage et ria en ajoutant que cela durerait un ou deux ans tout au plus et à la tête que lui fit Finn cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Finn se gratta le cuir chevelu d'un air dépité et prit le guidon de sa Mobylette en main.

« Enfin, cela donnera encore de quoi converser aux vieilles du village… » Dit-il en regardant les deux grand-mère s'animer dans une discussion agitée.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**TADAM ! Le prologue n'est qu'un aperçu de l'ambiance où sinon cet extrait pourrait très bien être retiré de l'histoire sans pour autant tout casser. **_

_**Vivaly.**_


	2. La fin de l'école

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai reçu deux alertes et une review ce qui m'a donnée envie de vous faire partager le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La fin de l'école.**

« Allez on sort les garçons ! C'est fini ! » Hurla le professeur de gym.

Tout les garçons nagèrent jusqu'au rebord de la piscine.

Kurt s'accouda au bord et observa un instant les autres garçons sortir de l'eau.

Il dégluti en observant le torse humide de son camarade de classe : Blaine.

Tout ses muscles fins se tendirent pour l'ascension, ses pieds se posèrent sur le carrelage et ses cuisses durcirent pour qu'il se lève.

Une fois hors de l'eau le garçon rejoignit le groupe dans les douches laissant Kurt à l'arrière.

Ses cheveux bouclés laissaient tomber de petites goûtes sur ses épaules et Kurt les suivit du regard, glissantes sur son dos jusqu'au bassin.

Blaine disparut dans l'autre pièce.

Kurt souffla et s'agrippa au rebord pour sortir de l'eau. Une fois hors du bassin il se sentit nu comme un ver et tenta de se couvrir le mieux qu'il put de ses deux bras.

Le professeur lui lança un drôle de regard et Kurt se précipita de rejoindre les autres dans les douches.

Il récupéra son savon posé près de sa serviette sur un des rebords et se choisit une douche.

Il ouvrit le robinet et s'accroupit pour verser un peu de gel dans sa main. Il entendit soudain un éclat de voix et observa un instant Blaine rire avec son ami Wesley.

Son sourire était éclatant, ses yeux brillaient de malice. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux toujours souriant et en se retournant vers le mur pour éteindre l'eau, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Blaine eut un froncement de sourcils discret avant de lui sourire d'un de ses sourires charmeurs.

Kurt se redressa d'un coup comme piquet au vif et se retourna vers le mur. Il étala le gel sur ses mains en souriant, les joues rouges.

Il se lava le corps. Son regard tourna légèrement quand il sentit Blaine et ses amis passer près de lui pour sortir.

Il se rinça, attrapa son savon et couru prendre sa serviette. Il s'emmitoufla dedans et rejoignit les autres garçon dans le vestiaire.

Il se cacha dans sa serviette pour se changer tout en vérifiant que personne ne le regardait. Tout le monde était trop occuper à se changer et parler en même temps pour le voir. Une fois son slip mit il s'essuya encore une fois les jambes et mit son short long beige, enfila sa chemise, en la rentrant correctement dans son bas, resserra sa ceinture et tira ses chaussettes jusqu'au mollet.

Kurt remarqua que Blaine et trois de ses amis portait un pantalon.

Kurt se crispa en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Un garçon porte un short, un homme : un pantalon. Blaine avait donc trouvé une fille pour le faire.

Kurt se glissa dans son pull et fit sortir le col de sa chemise. Il attrapa son béret et le mit sur sa tête avant de plier son maillot et sa serviette pour les fourrer dans son sac en cuir.

Il sortit des vestiaires avant tout le monde et se dirigea vers le miroir. Il posa son béret sur l'évier pour se recoiffer correctement.

La horde de garçons sortit des vestiaires.

« C'est bon, Kurt, t'es bien assez belle ! » Lui lança un camarade de classe en passant.

Les muscles de son corps se tendirent, il se mordit les lèvres.

Il s'observa un instant dans la glace.

Soudain il s'ébouriffa les cheveux qu'il avait prit tant de soin à peigner. Rageur il plaqua son béret sur sa tête et cacha son peigne dans sa poche avant de partir d'un pas ferme.

Le professeur qui l'avait vu faire fronça les sourcils. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule au passage.

Kurt redressa un menton fier à son encontre en levant un sourcil.

« Bonnes vacances, petit… » Lui souhaita-t-il.

Kurt lui fit un sourire avant de répondre : « A vous aussi, monsieur… »

**GLEE**

Kurt était déjà en retard pour son prochain cours. Mais il ne se pressa pas car c'était un cours d'art et ils allaient regarder un film pour le dernier jour.

Alors qu'il marchait non trop rapidement mais pas si lentement dans les couloirs, il entendit une jolie voix s'échapper de l'auditorium.

Plus qu'une jolie voix elle était magnifique. C'était comme-ci elle pénétrait en lui pour le faire frissonner de l'intérieur.

L'auditorium était visible au travers de grande bai-vitrée. A l'intérieur se trouvé une classe de lycéens qui regardé un film projeté. C'était un film d'une comédie musicale. Il y avait au centre de tout les danseurs une jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge.

Elle n'était pas très jolie, elle avait un horrible nez mais sa présence sur scène la rendait extraordinaire.

Kurt posa une main sur la vitre pour approcher un peu plus son oreille de la porte et mieux l'écouter.

Une élève fit signe au professeur de regarder dans sa direction. Le remarquant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Kurt gêné s'éloigna et fit comme pour partir.

« Hé ! L'appela le professeur après avoir ouvert la porte. Tu veux entrer ?

- Je ne peux pas j'ai cours d'art… Hésité Kurt tout en tendant l'oreille pour mieux entendre la chanson.

- Tu es en quel classe ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- 4eme…

- C'est qui ton professeur ?

- Monsieur Parmentier.

- Et bien je lui parlerais… Je suis sûre que pour le dernier jour, il ne t'en voudra pas d'être venu dans mon cours… »

Kurt haussa les épaules et se laissa guider dans l'auditorium. Il passa pardessus les jambes des lycéens pour s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils.

Il se laissa embarqué par la somptueuse voix de la chanteuse. Elle était excellente actrice, Kurt pouvait sentir la douleur émaner de l'écran. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'était pas belle mais elle était grandiose.

Sa main frôla une feuille posé à ses côtés. Il reconnu une affiche où se dressait une photo de la chanteuse dans les bras d'un des danseurs le sourire aux lèvres.

« Rachel Berry. » Lut-il.

Il sourit.

**GLEE**

Son visage se crispa. Carole, sa belle mère tentait de défaire les nœuds qui s'étaient empirés au fil de la journée sous son béret. Le peigne s'accrocha encore une fois à une mèche et Carole s'acharna à le faire passer.

« T'es sure que tu y arrives ? » Demanda Kurt en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Finn entra, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère et son demi-frère avant d'ouvrir le frigo et de se servir un verre de jus d'orange.

« Arrêtes de bouger, Kurt. Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui une dirait que t'es plein de puces ! » S'exclama Carole.

Finn reposa la brique de jus et bu dans son verre en souriant.

« C'est la croissance ! Il a prit sept centimètres en un an. »

Il prit une calculette posé sur la table et tapa un calcul dessus.

« A cette vitesse là, quand tu auras 18 ans tu feras 2 mètres 16. Dit-il d'un air sérieux. Franchement… Tu ne saurais même pas passer la porte de la maison. Y aura plus qu'à te mettre dans un cirque ! » Dit-il en sortant.

Kurt rougit.

« Crétin ! Cria-t-il à Finn. Je te plains ! »

Ce dernier était déjà dans le salon.

Burt, le père de Kurt, entra dans la cuisine et se servit à son tour mais d'une bière en lançant un regard curieux à sa femme et son fils.

« Vous faites quoi ?

- Des nattes. Dit en riant Carole.

- Ah ! S'amusa Burt. Tu m'en fera aussi après ? »

Le couple se lança un regard d'amoureux. Et Kurt se mordit la joue en regardant par la fenêtre ne voulant pas les voir virevolter dans leur amourette comme deux colombes.

Carole lui tira une nouvelle fois les cheveux.

« Aie ! Cria-t-il. Tu ne sais pas le faire ! Tu ne sais rien faire ! »

Il se leva d'un bond et partit dans le couloir avant de se retourner.

« On ne peut même pas bien se coiffer ici ! C'est pourris ici ! C'est moche ! On peut rien avoir de beau ici ! Même pas de beaux cheveux ! »

Et il partit en trombe après avoir jeter un regard noir à son demi-frère par la porte.

Burt lança un regard à sa femme et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il venait de se passer mais cette dernière souffla de dépit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du salon et se posa nonchalamment contre l'entrebâillement.

Il lança un regard au fils de Carole qui se mordait la lèvre les sourcils fronçaient, assis sur le fauteuil.

« Toi. Constata Burt. Tu l'as encore taquiné. »

Finn haussa les épaules et changea la radio de fréquence.

« Arrêtes d'embêter ton frère. » Ordonna sereinement Burt.

Finn souffla et changea de nouveau de chaine.

Le père de famille le regarda encore un instant avant de se détourner et partir dans la cour à l'avant de la maison.

Il y trouva son fils accroupit, le dos contre le garage. Il tenait ses jambes avec ses petits bras pâles, les manches de sa chemise remonté, le visage suant et la moue boudeuse.

Burt s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir. Cet été allait être vraiment chaud.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à crier comme ça sur Carole ? » Reprocha Burt.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la rue de façon à se qu'il ne le voit pas.

Burt descendit les marches du porche et s'approcha de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ? » Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Kurt resta silencieux.

Burt souffla d'impatience et s'assit sur les marches en s'exclamant : « T'es intenable depuis quelques mois ! Dis-moi pourquoi ! »

Kurt boudant se leva et partit dans le garage, il alluma la lumière et Burt put le voir à travers la fenêtre de taule opaque se pencher sur un des moteurs qu'il gardait de côté pour que ses fils s'entrainent.

Burt se mordit la lèvre et se leva pour venir à l'entrée du garage.

« Tu n'oublieras pas d'éteindre la lumière quand tu auras fini ? »

Kurt lui lança un regard noir à travers les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur son front.

Un vrai petit sauvageon.

Burt retourna dans la maison, le laissant seul.

La nuit tomba.

Alors que Kurt se concentrait pour travailler sur ce foutu moteur, il entendit un bruit dans le jardin. Il reposa son outil et prit un chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains.

Il quitta le garage et le contourna pour rejoindre le jardin.

Dans le noir, la balançoire avait une drôle d'allure presque effrayante. La table du jardin retournée ressemblait à quatre tronc d'arbres sombres.

Son regard se tourna vers le salon de jardin ou il vit une petite fille assise avec un sachet.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Kurt à sa jeune amie.

La petite fille à la peau noire resserra la poigne sur le sachet.

« Ma mère a dit que je dormais chez toi ce soir.

- Elle est de garde à l'hôpital ? Demanda Gentiment Kurt.

- Elle est parti en trombe et m'a dit de venir ici J'ai pris mes médicaments.

- Mais pourquoi tu es resté là, je ne comprend pas…

- J'avais un peu peur… »

Kurt sourit à la petite fille intimidée avant de lui tendre sa main. Elle l'accepta et ils marchèrent ensemble vers la maison.

« Pourquoi t'es passé par le jardin ? On passe par la rue normalement pour entrer chez les gens…

- Je préfère le jardin. Ça sent bon. »

Kurt sourit de plus belle et traina la petite fille vers la porte de sa cuisine.

« Kurt ! S'exclama son père. Je te cherchais partout !

- Je suis là ! Cedes dort ici, ce soir !

- Oh, vraiment ? Allez, entrez les enfants on va préparer le lit pour Mercedes. »

**GLEE**

Mercedes dosait doucement ses médicaments dans un vers tendit que Kurt se faisait les ongles. Tout deux étaient en pyjamas et se préparait pour la nuit.

Mercedes s'approcha du garçon en buvant son vers. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût que remarqua Kurt.

« Si tu n'aimes pas pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas d'en boire ?

- Hahaha ! T'es drôle toi. Ce sont mes médicaments. Je dois les prendre pour me sentir mieux. » Dit-elle en rangeant ses flacons dans son sachet.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

« T'as mère m'a dit que quand j'aurais 18 ans, je pourrais faire don de mon sang… Pour aider les enfants comme toi…

- Ah non ! S'exclama la petite. Ne donnes pas ton sang à l'hôpital ! »

Kurt leva un sourcils mais ne demanda pas pourquoi. Il se demandait même si la petite comprenait ce que c'était réellement le don de son sang.

Mercedes se dirigea vers la fenêtre, face à la maison il y avait un bar avec une salle de danse où tout les jeunes de la ville se rejoignait.

« Y a du monde au Café Infini.

- M'en fous… Grogna Kurt sur son lit.

- Y a des gens qui s'embrassent sur la bouche… »

Kurt ne répondit pas mais leva légèrement son menton pour essayer de voir de où il était, par la fenêtre. Mais il échoua alors, il s'enfonça de nouveau sur son lit.

« Y plein de filles de ton école.

- Elles sont bêtes, elles ne pensent qu'à se maquiller. Elles disent que je suis moche. Que je ne ressemble pas à un homme…

- C'est faux. Tu es trop beau, Kurt. Moi je me marierais avec toi ! » S'exclama Mercedes.

Kurt sourit en prenant un flacon de parfum sur sa table de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la petite fille.

- Un nouveau parfum que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière au marché.

- Je peux sentir ? »

Kurt lui passa le flacon et Mercedes l'attrapa de ses petites mains pour sentir. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire.

« Tu peux m'en mettre ?

- Bien sûr. »

Kurt reprit le flacon et Mercedes leva son T-shirt. Le garçon versa du parfum dans sa paume de main en étala sur le ventre de la petite fille.

Il sourit en la voyant rire à son touché. Il l'adorait c'était comme une petite sœur.

Elle reposa son T-shirt.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Kurt lui sourit gentiment et lui prit la main pour la guider dans son lit. Il se blottit contre elle et éteignit la lumière avant de fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Kurt !

- Bonne nuit, Cedes… »

_**A suivre ...**_


End file.
